


part time lover, and a full time friend

by TangerineTales



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, and strange head-canons, expect lots of fluff, these two give me so much life, they're just so adorable i just can't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineTales/pseuds/TangerineTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble series detailing random moments in Chiaki and Kotoha's friendship/relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battleground

**Author's Note:**

> Shinkenger is my current obsession, and I'm in love with Chiaki/Kotoha's friendship. Not gonna lie, they're my absolute OTP - so this is probably just going to be the dumping ground for all my head-canons for them. Enjoy! <3

Chiaki knows a battle when he sees one. For all his loud-mouthed noisy antics, he notices things: he sees the way Takeru looks at Kotoha when he doesn’t think anyone else is looking; how differently –  _gentler_ – he treats Kotoha compared to the others.

Chiaki’s not an idiot – he knows what this means. _Figures, there’s no escaping this guy,_ he thinks to himself, not mean-spiritedly of course (for one, Takeru probably isn’t even aware of how _obvious_ he’s being).

But if there’s one thing he hates the most in the world, it’s losing, and Takeru has beaten him in too many things, too many times already.

This is different, though.

Kotoha is the one battle Chiaki refuses to stand down from.


	2. ice-cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, love these two so much! This was slightly longer than I anticipated, but was mostly an exercise in practicing dialogue anyway heh. Please leave a comment (or anything really!) if you enjoyed it - I can't suppress my head-cannons for these two, but it'd also be nice to get some feedback too (:
> 
> Also, hit me up on Tumblr @ TangerineTales!

"Ne, Kotoha - have you ever had a boyfriend?" Chiaki asks randomly, one day. Takeru had given the team a day off from training, and the pair had quickly dashed out before he could change his mind (or rather: Chiaki had grabbed Kotoha by the arm before she could insist on training by herself - "Let's try that ice-cream shop you said you wanted to go to!").

"Eh!"

"Ah - haha, it's nothing. I was just wondering..."

"Oh, mmm." Kotoha looks down, smiling that soft smile she always has on. "Well, no, not really. I didn't have a lot of friends, and the other girls at school were a lot smarter and prettier than me so-"

"I told you, you shouldn't always think of yourself that way!"

"Oh - sorry. I for-"

"You shouldn't apologise for that either!"

"Sor-"

"No - I shouldn't have used that tone either."

They sit in silence for a few moments, eating out of the humongous bowl of ice-cream they've bought together.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Have you had a girlfriend before?"

"Ye - yea, well, it was just a short while."

"Wow, what was she like? I bet she's very pretty! I'm sure there are a lot of girls who like Chiaki."

"Aaah, not really... Actually, we broke up because she said I wasn't ever serious about anything. Everyone thinks that way of me in school, to be honest. But it doesn't matter! They're mostly right for thinking so, anyway."

"I don't think so! You just hide it very well, how much you care about things. Chiaki just makes it seem as if he doesn't really bother about many things, but underneath it all, you really want to do your best and help everyone."

"Ha, trust you to say these sorts of cheesy things."

"It's true!"

Their spoons clink against the bottom of the ice-cream bowl, having devoured their dessert amazingly quick.

"Ne, Kotoha?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think, after all of this with the Gedoshu is over, you'll want to go out somewhere sometime?"

"Ah, aren't we doing that now?"

"I mean - you know..."

"I don't underst- Oh!"

"Ahaha yea..."

"Oh… oh."

"It's okay! It's not a big dea-"

"Yes, no - I didn't mean it that way. Yes, I would like that."

"Really?"

"Yea! It's a date then...?"

Chiaki smiles, and Kotoha is a furious shade of red.

"It's a date."


End file.
